The specific aim of this proposal is an examination of the potential for immunological modification of chronic adriamycin cardiotoxicity by adriamycin-specific antibodies (or FAB fragments) in experimental animals. The objectives are an analysis of adriamycin cardiotoxicity and modification by antibodies, an analysis of adriamycin antitumor activity and modification by antibody, and an analysis of adriamycin pharmacokinetics and modification by antibody. Cardiotoxicity, therapeutic, and pharmacologic modification studies will be carried-out in mice.